The Dance of Sun and Moon
by SnowFlower Frost
Summary: Luna's thoughts when she creates eternal night- or attempts to- and her sister banishes her to the moon. Oneshot.


_**The Dance of Sun and Moon**_

_**by SnowFlower Frost**_

* * *

Luna gazed out at the kingdom, her heart fluttering, waiting impatiently for her moon to rise and spread her glowing light across the sky. She couldn't wait, because, because tonight, tonight she would finally, after hundreds of years, get the recognition she deserved. _Maybe my heart will stop hurting,_ she thought, _maybe things will be okay again._

She nodded determinedly, her eyes closed in sorrow and pain. Tomorrow, the moon wouldn't set.

Luna vowed aloud. "This is the last time the sun shall set."

Her heart was filled with so much pain that sometimes she forgot to breathe- she forgot _how _to breathe. Every single night, the ponies of Equestria lock themselves away inside their homes, shunning her night- shunning her, Princess Luna.

And it hurt- oh, how it hurt. It brought tears to her eyes and when she turned to her older sister for comfort she just dismissed her. _Celestia, _she thought bitterly, _beloved Celestia. Her sun gets recognition. And she adores it. She adores it so much she can't even make time for her younger sister, me. But soon- soon, the moon will be the new sun._

Luna nods, stamping her hoof as sunset approached. It was well beyond time. Soon, the ponies would learn to like her moon, her beautiful, glorious night. Then, and only then, would she lower her moon and allow the cycle of day and night- the harmony- to begin once more.

Besides, what was there not to like about night? The candles glowing, the stars glinting and shining in the dark sky, the beautiful silvery light of the moon. The way all was quiet, and peaceful, and relaxing. She loved it, she loved it all.

_So why don't the others? _She demanded to herself, _why don't they? Have I not earned that much from them?_

She spat disgustedly, her mane flaring out to surround her body. "I will be Princess Luna of Equestria no longer. They do not want me, and I certainly do not want, nor need, them."

The lie caused her heart to sting with pain, but she ignored it. She was tired of everything, especially pain. It was time for night to rise.

Luna says, "From this day forth, I shall be known as…" she contemplates what she should be called to herself, before a smile lit up her face. "As Luna. Lady Luna." She decides, dropping the 'Princess'. "For my sister carries the title of Princess, and I want none of it. I will rule with no one by my side. I will be _unstoppable." _

_Yes, _she decided,_ they will fall._

The sun set, and Luna crowed in triumph, her horn glowing as she raised the moon- for the last time, for it would never set again.

"Beware, Equestria!" She called. "Forever Night Hath Arrived!"

Her hooves clip-clopped on the balcony as she walked in to see Celestia for the last time, somewhere deep inside hoping against hope that her sister would make her see reason, make her stop this madness that she knew somewhere deep inside was wrong. But the bitter, vengeful part of her was stronger.

They would pay for the pain they had made her suffer.

She approached the throne room, knocking on the majestic, noble doors, "Celestia?"

An answering neigh came from inside the room. "Enter."

The voice was strong and compelling, adored by all, while she was loved by none. It wasn't fair, but after tonight it would all change. Oh yes, it would all change.

Luna entered the throne room, her horn glowing slightly, "'Tia?"

Celestia looked up at her, "Ah, Luna."

Luna nodded, beginning to say something, before Celestia cut her off.

Celestia glanced at her sister, "Luna, I don't have time to chat right now, okay? Possibly later."

Luna began to protest. "But, Tia-"

"No buts, Luna." Celestia said firmly, exiting the throne room, "Your older sister is very busy. The ponies adore my day, and I just must make it _stunning _for them."

Luna let out a gasp, the unintentionally cruel and gloating words causing her to feel more pain then ever before, but this time, she was also simmering in rage. But she smirked darkly, the real her sinking deeper and deeper into herself. Soon, they would regret it all.

* * *

Luna smirked when she felt the sun begin to rise, but as only one symbol, either sun or moon, could be in the sky at one time, it was also her sister's way of telling her that it was time to release her hold on the land.

She was now high on a mountain not too far away from Canterlot, so high that it snowed there constantly. Coincidentally, there was also a rather flat top- very good to use as a battlefield. And, she smirked, she was also close enough to hear the villagers' panic.

Luna closed her eyes. "None of you ever cared about me. Now it's time to live under my rule."

She refused to lower the moon, and the last of Princess Luna disappeared for a long time- a thousand years.

It was only half an hour later when she began to hear the cries and shouts of fright when the ponies of Equestria began to peer out their windows, and they didn't see the calm and welcoming light of the sun. She basked in them, laughing loud enough to be heard over all the land, before saying. "Ponies of Equestria! Welcome to the night! You will _never _see the day, nor your precious sun ever again," she sneered. "I am Lady Luna, new ruler of these lands!"

The cries only got louder, the panicking more intense. And then, but an hour after that, her sister found her, a strange look in her eye.

"Luna," Celestia says, "I am giving you one last chance," there was a begging tone to her voice. "Please," she says, "Lower your moon."

Luna shook her head, staring Celestia in the eye. "No, Sister. I have spent much too long living in your shadow. Soon, the ponies of Equestria shall know the beauty of my night. The sun will never rise again."

She laughed coldly, throwing back her head, causing her new mask to glint in the moonlight, "Forever Night has arrived, Sister."

A pained look appeared in Celestia's eyes. "Please, Luna."

Luna smirks, lashing out at Celestia with all her power. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say, Celestia?" She demanded. "You abandoned me, too."

Celestia stared at her, before she said in a cruel tone. "Very well, Luna. One last chance."

Luna smirked. "And why would I want anything you have to offer? You've been a _horrible _older sister, Tia. I'll be glad when I don't have to deal with you anymore."

Celestia saw red. "I've been the best older sister ever, Luna! How dare you?! What happened to you to cause you to behave in such a fashion?"

Luna shrugged. "I am just telling the truth, Tia. And I will not lower the moon."

Celestia called the elements of harmony, and she began to float in the air, light surrounding her and glowing through her eyes. "I, Celestia, Princess of the Sun, call upon the elements of harmony!"

Luna felt a tinge of fear, but she scoffed. "The elements require the two of us to work, Celestia."

Celestia continued. "Purge my sister's soul of evil and return Moon to us, allowing the cycle of life to continue on!"

Luna began to glow, before the light upbruptly faded- the elements weren't powerful enough to do that, not with only half of the cycle- and she laughed coldly, Celestia's plan had failed. "FOREVER NIGHT HATH ARRIVED!" She cried triumphantly.

Celestia made a spilt second decision, repeating. "I, Celestia, call upon the elements of harmony!" Her voice rang across the mountain, sounding strangely melodic.

Luna smirked. "Not working, Celestia."

Celestia closed her eyes, pained. She did not say what she wanted this time, for the magic knew, and she said just before casting. "No longer are you Princess Luna of Equestria! Until you see the error of your ways, you shall be known as Nightmare Moon!"

And then, she cast the spell. The spell that would imprison Luna- no, Celestia reminded herself, Nightmare Moon- on the moon for a thousand years.

Luna screamed as the volley of light rushed into her, both from her sister's betrayal and the pain of the spell. She stood tall, before the light suddenly vanished- taking Luna with it.

Celestia winced in pain at her sister's final act of defiance- she had given her the memories of all the time she had been ignored, brushed off, left alone. And then she cried out in pain as she felt the power of the moon come to reside inside her too, as well as the power of the sun. She was still furious with Luna, so the full consequences of her actions hadn't yet reached her.

With a heavy heart, she lowered the moon, and raised the sun.

It was only when the ponies began to cheer, and it was clear she was the only one not happy and rejoicing that Celestia walked out onto her balcony and let out a sob, and said, staring up into the sky, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Luna," her voice was pained. "What, oh what have I done?"

Far, far away, on the moon, a pony stared down upon Equestria.

She said, in a broken tone, "I am now Nightmare Moon," that name made her heart fill with pain and sorrow and anger that would fester and slowly, in the long, long years to come, take over her mind. "And I am still alone."

And then Luna said, a single tear dripping down her cheek, wondering what she had done to deserve this exile. "What, oh what have I done?" The tone was one of pure agony, for if there was one thing Luna hated more then anything else in the world, it was being alone.

Worst of all, she didn't know how long she had left in her prison. She certainly didn't know she had to spend a thousand years there.

Luna was alone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did you guys think? This is just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone! I know, I know- I should be writing my story in the RoTG fandom, Childish Snow, but don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter to that one, too! Read and review!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow **


End file.
